


Race Me?

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race Me?

Jazz made it into the command center, took one look at the Prime there, and knew where his duty fell now. Optimus would want him to take care of the kid Prime.

"Been a long time since I got to run these bridges," he commented idly in the frenetic quiet of Rodimus trying to figure out which way to jump next. It made the Prime look at him with puzzled faceplates, with hope dawning at the perception of an invitation. Of course, it was guarded; this was one of the last of Optimus's hand-picked soldiers in front of him.

"I hear some are having problems on them with their Earth forms," Rodimus cautiously offered.

"Seems a Prime ought to be fully aware of all the terrain around him and such possibilities, doesn't it?" Jazz said in turn.

The breath-taking smile of relief on Roddy's faceplates was worth the effort it had taken Jazz to say and do this.

"Race ya?" the younger mech challenged, and Jazz had to laugh as they left command for the wide open routes of Cybertron.


End file.
